


Para Luce

by nessagbs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessagbs/pseuds/nessagbs
Summary: Natsu não sabia o que fazer para redimir-se por sua insensibilidade. Como pôde ser tão burro a ponto de não perceber que Lucy lhe amava? Como não notou que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos?Agora precisava redimir-se e reconquistar não só o perdão de Lucy, como também o coração de sua doce maga.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Para Luce

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas uma história clichê que escrevi há alguns anos atrás.  
> Fanfiction postada também no meu perfil nessagbs do spirit.com

Natsu não sabia o que fazer para redimir-se de sua insensibilidade.Como foi tão burro a ponto de não perceber que Lucy lhe amava?

Quer dizer, ele não era muito bom com sentimentos, muito menos o tipo de mago sensitivo. Mas ainda assim não conseguia se perdoar por sua ignorância. Lucy precisava saber que seu sentimento é reciproco, que não era algo unilateral.

— Eu sou um grande idiota. — Resmungou vendo seu fiel amigo, Happy, concordar. O que era totalmente desnecessário da parte do gato.

Natsu não era muito hábil quando o assunto envolvia relacionamentos amorosos. Foi criado por um dragão e quando chegou a Fairy Tail, achou que tinha encontrado tudo o que precisava, por isso, nem por um segundo cogitou desejar mais do que já tinha ao lado de seus amigos.

Ficar junto de Lucy já lhe fazia feliz, nunca ousou ultrapassar a barreira da amizade. Não que ele não correspondesse aos sentimentos da Maga Celestial... Ele realmente a correspondia! Amava Lucy e não queria viver sem ela! Só não era muito experiente quanto a seduzir garotas.

Bom, de qualquer forma, precisava encontrar uma maneira de se desculpar por não ter demonstrado o quanto se importa com Lucy, já que aparentemente, a maga estava furiosa com ele. 

— Pensa Natsu, pensa... O que eu faço para a Luce me perdoar?

Ele rodava pelo salão queimando seus miolos em busca de uma resposta. De sua cabeça, era possível ver a fumaça saindo de tamanha força que espremia em seu cérebro a procura de uma resposta, uma solução para conseguir o perdão de Lucy.

Happy acompanhava o amigo em sua missão... Buscava no fundo de sua mente algo para seu amigo se redimir e a primeira coisa que veio a mente do pequeno gato foi:

— Poderia dar peixes a ela, são sempre bons presentes. — Afirmou imaginando a feição feliz de Lucy ao ganhar um caminhão cheio de peixes fresquinhos. E Happy, é claro, tiraria vantagem disso, porque a maga não comeria tudo sozinha, ou será que comeria? Bom, Lucy era bem pesada, isso devia significar alguma coisa. 

Se para Happy aquela era a melhor forma de pedir perdão para alguém, Natsu duvidava muito daquela ideia. O mago do fogo sabia que Lucy não era tão obcecada por peixe como seu fiel escudeiro.

— Acho que ela não vai me perdoar só com peixes, Happy, preciso de algo maior... Algo mais grandioso! — Exclamou gesticulando para o gato que internamente se perguntava:

_O que poderia ser mais grandioso do que um caminhão cheio de peixes fresquinhos?_

— Luxy é estranha. — Concluiu pela milionésima vez em sua vida, ao perceber que peixes não bastavam para a jovem Maga Celestial. Entretanto, Happy se deu conta do quanto àquela simples palavra definia sua amiga.

Lucy é estranha!

E Natsu teve que concordar.

— _Muito_ _estranha_... Mais ela também é legal. — Afirmou ingenuamente, rodopiando o salão em busca de uma resposta para seu problema.

 _Legal_ , outra palavra que definia bem Lucy, ela era estranha, mas legal... E com isso, Happy tinha dois adjetivos.

— Luxy tem peitões. — Balbuciou ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, tentando encontrar outras características de sua amiga. E Natsu não conseguiu evitar o meio sorriso com a constatação de Happy. No fundo, adorava aquele atributo físico em sua amiga.

— _E que peitões_. — Murmurou preso na imagem mental de suas mãos segurando aqueles seios fartos como em diversas ocasiões do passado.

 _Peitos_ , outra palavra que definia muita coisa, mas faltava algo... Algo que estavam deixando passar e para Happy, aquilo era a chave para o coração de Lucy.

Peitões, peitos, músculos, tecidos, carne... Coração? Lucy era bastante emotiva. Bastante sentimental... Bastante inconstante também, além de ser uma fã de roman...

— Romance! — Happy socou o punho em sua pata aberta feliz pela descoberta... O Romance era a definição que faltava, era a chave para Lucy perdoar seu amigo.

Mas se para Happy aquela simples palavra parecia clarear tudo, para Natsu não mudava absolutamente nada... O que romance tinha a ver com sua situação?

— Ainda não entendi. — Disse coçando a cabeça e exibindo sua melhor expressão sincera. Torcendo internamente para que Happy não lhe sugerisse agir como o _olho caído_ que seduzia moças indefesas com aquela cara de pau. Ou melhor, com aquela cara de gelo.

— Luxy gosta de romance. — Tentou esclarecer, mas com Natsu não bastavam meias palavras, às vezes, não bastavam nem frases completas.

Happy estava acostumado com a lentidão de seu companheiro/amigo. Por isso, traçou o percurso de seu raciocínio como se desenhasse a cena.

— Luxy gosta de romance. Luxy escreve romances. Natsu escreve um romance para Luxy! — Exclamou dando um salto de alegria com sua ideia genial.

Não tinha como Lucy se negar a perdoar Natsu com uma carta de amor ou um romance escrito por ele. Era o plano perfeito!

— Não sei não, Happy, eu não sei escrever romances. — Confessou com sua sinceridade característica, mas Happy não mudou de opinião e continuou insistindo na ideia.

— Natxu aprende! Luxy ama escrever, vai gostar do que Natxu tem para dizer. — Afirmou com tanta convicção que Natsu se viu obrigado a cogitar o plano de seu fiel amigo.

Pensou, pensou, pensou novamente e não conseguiu achar alternativa melhor que aquela, infelizmente. Teria que escrever um romance para Lucy.

Mas como?

Bom, se Natsu não pensava como um romancista, teria que pedir ajuda a uma de suas amigas... Analisou rapidamente suas opções e concluiu que qualquer maga da guilda poderia lhe ajudar com isso.

— Certo Happy, vamos para a Guilda! — Decretou com uma empolgação ímpar. Se escreveria um romance para Lucy, seria o melhor romance de todos... Encarou aquilo como uma missão, uma que se desse certo, ganharia como recompensa a mocinha no final.

_Viu, já estou até pensando como escritor... Isso vai ser moleza!_

Chegou ao melhor lugar para se encontrar magas dispostas a ajudar. A Guilda. Encontrou com Erza que comia uma bela fatia de bolo. Era sua chance! Qualquer garota da Fairy Tail lhe ajudaria a ganhar o coração de Lucy, todas eram emotivas e melosas ao extremo.

— Erza pode me ajudar com...

— Sem chances. — Ela o interrompeu sem se dar ao trabalho de escuta-lo. Estava muito ocupada em saborear sua preciosa fatia de bolo e Natsu sabia que aquele era um momento sagrado para a titânia. 

Tudo bem, talvez nem todas as magas estivessem dispostas a ajuda-lo, só aquelas com coração.

Ainda que a primeira recusa tenha sido inesperada, não o fez desistir, procurou a pessoa mais sensível de toda a Fairy Tail. Ela com toda certeza lhe ajudaria a ganhar o perdão de Lucy! Quando contou o que pretendia, Mirajane não perdeu a chance de olha-lo com aquela feição apaixonada.

— Acho que vocês combinam _tanto_. — Disse com um ar ainda mais meloso que o de costume.

— Certo, certo. Mas e então, vai me ajudar ou não? — Questionou ignorando o comentário de Mira, até por que, não lhe restava muito tempo, tinha que começar a escrever seu romance logo e com isso conquistar o perdão de sua maga.

— Bem, acho que deveria enaltecer as qualidades dela nesta carta. Toda mulher gosta de um elogio sincero. — Sugeriu com o ar angelical, nem parecia o demônio que era.

— Elogio sincero? — Indagou pensando em algo que agradasse os ouvidos de Lucy.

A sugestão de Mirajane não parecia absurda, na verdade, parecia bem simples e Natsu se sentiu ainda mais confiante com a ideia.

— Saquei! Obrigado Mira-chan. — Disse agradecendo e despedindo-se da maga para enfim começar sua missão de reconquista.

— Vamos Happy. — Chamou seu fiel amigo que apenas o seguiu pelo ar, tão empolgado quanto o Dragon Slayer.

Ambos escolheram uma mesa afastada de seus amigos, tentando concentrar-se ao máximo em sua missão.

— Ei Happy, o que você acha de: Luce, você come feito um Dragão!? — Questionou com entusiasmo. Aquilo parecia um elogio sincero na mente do Dragneel. O apetite era algo que admirava nas mulheres, mas Happy não achou uma boa ideia.

— Não sei não, Natxu, acho que a Luxy não gosta que falem sobre o apetite ou sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao peso dela. — Mencionou recordando de todas às vezes em que a amiga se descontrolou por comentarem sobre aquele assunto.

Happy até conseguia imaginar Natsu voando pelos ares depois do chute que a Maga Celestial lhe daria pelo “ _elogio_ ”.

Definitivamente aquela não era a melhor forma de se declarar!

— Mais a Mira disse que mulheres gostam de elogios sinceros e esse é um elogio sincero. — Argumentou a fim de defender sua ideia, mas Happy não parecia convencido e rebateu sabiamente.

— Mas a Luxy é estranha, já tentamos ser sinceros com ela outras vezes e ganhamos um chute por isso. — Retrucou recordando das inúmeras vezes em que tentou qualquer conversa sincera com a maga.

Só então Natsu entendeu onde seu fiel amigo queria chegar. Happy tinha razão, elogios sinceros eram uma péssima ideia. _Péssima ideia!_

— Se não vamos elogia-la, o que farei para me redimir com a Luce? — Questionou quase infantilmente, triste por perceber que o conselho de Mira não adiantaria, Erza estava ocupada e bem, sem chances dele pedir ajuda a lunática da Juvia.

Não intencionalmente, o Gato direciona seu olhar para a porta e acaba se deparando com a silhueta da maga que poderia salvar seu amigo.

— Levy. — Disse de maneira automática, olhando a maga se aproximar.

Instantaneamente, Natsu mirou a amiga com o olhar brilhante, típico de quem tem as esperança renovadas.

— Boa Happy, a Levy pode nos ajudar! — Exclamou sabendo que com toda a certeza, ela lhe ajudaria a conquistar o perdão de Lucy.

Antes mesmo que a maga terminasse de atravessar o salão, Natsu a interceptou, ansioso para saber qual sugestão, à maga mais inteligente da Guilda teria sobre seu problema amoroso.

— Yo, Levy. — Chamou quase esbarrando na amiga que apenas sorriu da recepção afobada do Dragon Slayer.

— Natsu, o que foi? — Levy lhe questionou tranquilamente, acostumada com as reações sempre apressadas dom mago do fogo.

— Estou tentando escrever um romance ou uma carta para a Luce, mas não é tão fácil quanto parece, pode me ajudar?

As palavras de Natsu saiam rápidas, quase atropeladas. Ele tinha pressa, queria começar logo a escrever e então obter o perdão de Lucy. Sentia falta da amiga, sentia falta de dormir na casa dela.

Lucy estava lhe evitando desde que, irritada, gritou um sonoro: “ _Eu te amo, seu idiota! E te odeio por me fazer dizer isso”._

Depois deste dia, a maga correu para seu apartamento e se trancou lá. Natsu ficou em choque, não entendeu de imediato a reação da amiga, depois se sentiu culpado por fazer a pessoa que mais ama sofrer por sua ignorância. Agora, o mago do fogo estava em busca de redenção por sua total falta de atenção.

— Uma carta de amor para a Lu-chan? Acho uma ótima ideia, Natsu! Claro que posso ajuda-lo. — Respondeu com seu tom sempre cordial e atencioso.

— Bem, para começar, acho que deveria ler o livro da Lu-chan para entendê-la melhor e buscar inspiração para sua declaração escrita. — Sugeriu com perspicácia, mas para o Dragon Slayer não era tão simples quanto ela fazia parecer.

Uma vez, Natsu tentou ler o livro publicado de Lucy, fez um esforço tremendo para passar do primeiro capítulo, mas acabou dormindo... Ele sabia ler, aprendeu quando era criança, mas o mago do fogo achava muito cansativo ficar parado por horas olhando palavras. Gostava muito mais de ação e não escondeu a frustração quando sua amiga lhe sugeriu ler, mas não a contestou.

— Aqui — Ela estendeu um livro em suas mãos. — Eu sempre guardo um exemplar comigo. Pode ficar com ele, se quiser. — Completou entregando o livro ao mago do fogo que sorriu sem qualquer empolgação.

Não estava muito animado com a ideia de ler aquele livro enorme e cheio de palavras, mas se aquilo lhe ajudasse a conquistar o perdão de Lucy, ele com certeza leria.

— Obrigado, Levy. — Agradeceu voltando a sua mesa e apanhando um pedaço de papel para rascunhar suas ideias.

Contudo, ler livros era realmente uma tarefa entediante e antes de completar os três primeiros parágrafos, Natsu já bocejavam resmungando com seu fiel amigo.

— Ah, Happy, isso é tão chato... — Lastimou tentando manter sua atenção nas palavras que pareciam flutuar diante de seus olhos.

— Eu sei Natxu, mas é o único jeito de reconquistar a Luxy. Sinto falta dela. — Confessou com certa tristeza. Por mais que Lucy fosse escandalosa e estranha, era uma amiga insubstituível. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe dela.

Natsu assentiu, sabendo que deveria continuar sua tarefa, entretanto, o sono novamente lhe impediu de passar do primeiro capítulo. Antes que percebesse, ele e Happy estavam dormindo, repousando em uma das mesas da Guilda, alheios a todo o barulho rotineiro do local.

Acordou com Gray lhe provocando, mas não deu atenção a insistência do amigo. O que era ligeiramente incomum vindo do mago do fogo.

— Droga, Happy, acabamos dormimos. Como vamos terminar a carta para Luce assim? — Questionou exasperado por perceber que metade do dia tinha sido desperdiçado sem que escrevesse uma única palavra.

Natsu e Happy não escondiam a tristeza por falharem novamente com o plano de reconquistar Lucy e mesmo que os observasse de longe, Levy percebeu. Vendo o rosto desanimado de seus amigos, a maga se aproximou cautelosamente.

— O que foi Natsu? Ainda preocupado com sua missão? — Levy questionou sabiamente em códigos, para que ninguém desconfiasse dos planos do mago.

Ele, por outro lado, apenas suspirou e coçou a nuca em um sinal de nervosismo.

— Ah Levy-chan, não consigo pensar em nada bom o suficiente para escrever para a Luce. — Confessou em tom de lamento.

— Posso te ajudar. — Ofereceu tranquilamente, mas Natsu olhou-a com certa desconfiança... Da ultima vez, Levy lhe mandou ler e isso não foi uma boa ideia, acabou dormindo e perdendo metade do dia. Mas não se nega ajuda, não é verdade?

Além disso, ela ainda era sua melhor opção.

— Bom, primeiro, você precisa de um enredo, um tema que irá ilustrar sua história. Caso seja uma carta, lembre-se de ser sincero e expressar seus sentimentos de maneira clara e cordial. Nada de comparações em relação ao peso ou ao humor dela. — Advertiu simplesmente.

Levy explicava com aquele ar naturalmente intelectual e sábio. Aquele jeito que Gajeel tanto admirava. Entretanto, suas palavras pareciam flutuar na cabeça de Natsu, não entendia nada, mas tentava se concentrar para absorver o máximo dos ensinamentos da maga mais inteligente de toda a Fairy Tail.

Lissana, que observava a feição perdida de Natsu, sorria do outro lado do balcão. Obviamente seu amigo não estava entendendo as dicas bem intencionadas que Levy lhe dava.

Quando a pequena maga terminou de explicar, se afastou, deixando Natsu e Happy a sós. Só então Lissana se aproximou em passos pouco ruidosos.

— Por que não tenta ser sincero? — Questionou surpreendendo-o com a pergunta.

— Lissana?

Disse ligeiramente espantado com a aproximação silenciosa da irmã de Mirajane.

— Mira-nee disse que está escrevendo uma carta para Lucy-chan, achei uma ótima ideia. — Esclareceu vendo o mago do fogo assentir sem empolgação.

— Sim, mas não consigo pensar em nada bom o suficiente. — Confessou pela décima vez naquele dia.

Definitivamente, escrever não era fácil e teria que dar créditos a Lucy por isso. Ela era boa no que fazia, diferente do Dragon Slayer.

— Isso é porque não está escrevendo com o coração. Escreva apenas o que sente e tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz. — Completou simplesmente.

— Fala como se fosse fácil, eu não sou muito bom com palavras. — Admitiu para a amiga que sorriu da irritação infantil do Dragon Slayer.

— Não precisa ser. Seja apenas você que ela gostará. — Afirmou com uma convicção inegável.

De todos os conselhos, aquele parecia o mais ridículo, mas era Lissana e, a maga sempre foi amorosa e sentimental, então, não podia duvidar da amiga, certo? 

— Obrigado, Lissana. — Agradeceu a sugestão e logo em seguida, chamou seu fiel amigo. — Bom, Happy... Acho que é hora de começar. — Disse vendo o pequeno gato concordar.

Precisava terminar aquele pedido de desculpas o mais rápido possível. Detestava ficar brigado com Lucy. Todas as vezes que ficou longe dela, era como se não estivesse completo. 

Bem, por fim, Natsu acabou admitindo que não era tão fácil quanto pensou escrever um romance para Lucy. Decidiu apenas escrever o que sentia, assim como Lissana sugeriu, e rezar para que Lucy gostasse.

Pensou em um título para seu romance, mas já tinha esgotado sua criatividade com aquela história então optou pelo básico: “Para Lucy... Ou melhor, _Luce_.” Assim ela saberia logo de início que era um presente dele, ainda que não soubesse se isso era um fato positivo ou negativo.

— Espero que ela goste, Happy. — Desejou cabisbaixo. Já não tinha muita confiança que seu plano daria certo.

Quando terminou, a noite já se estendia. Rastreou o cheiro de Lucy e descobriu que ela estava no banho. Foi o momento perfeito para invadir o apartamento da maga e, sorrateiramente, depositar o envelope em sua cama.

Saiu antes de ser percebido e voltou para seu quarto, torcendo para que o resultado de sua missão fosse positivo. 

* * *

Assim que Lucy abriu a porta e deixou o banheiro, se deparou com um envelope amarrotado em sua cama. Como destinatário, leu as palavras: “ _Para Luce_ ,” em uma grafia terrível que só podia ser de Natsu.

Instantaneamente o coração da jovem maga acelerou de ansiedade. Precisou sentar-se e, só então, criou coragem para abrir o envelope do Dragon Slayer.

_“Yo Luce... Sinto muito por ter te magoado, não queria te deixar triste._

Lucy imediatamente sorriu da maneira informal como Natsu começava sua carta.

_Bom, Happy disse que a melhor forma de conseguir seu perdão era escrevendo um romance, então escrevi algo para você:_

**_A princesa e o Dragão cuspidor de fogo._ **

_Em Fiore, Magnolia, existia um temível Dragão, mais forte que qualquer mago ou demônio... Ele era terrível, mas era legal também._

_Um dia, em uma de suas viagens em busca de aventura, o dragão cuspidor de fogo encontrou uma princesa de sorriso tão brilhante quanto o sol... E de generosos peitos, também.”_

— Pervertido. — Resmungou totalmente constrangida com a maneira como ele referia-se a seus seios. Ainda assim, continuou presa as palavras do mago do fogo.

_“A princesa estava em apuros e o temível dragão a ajudou, em troca, a bondosa princesa lhe presenteou um banquete digno da realeza._

_Bem, o Dragão logo percebeu que essa princesa não era como as outras, ela era especial... Era mais corajosa, mais gentil e mais pesada também”._

Lucy imediatamente trincou o punho, irritada com a menção de seu peso naquela carta estranha. Mas Plue, que estava a seu lado, lhe incentivou a continuar a leitura.

_“O que não era ruim, tendo em vista que o Dragão admirava mulheres com um bom apetite._

_Juntos, eles partiram para grandes aventuras. E a cada dia o dragão se via mais enrolado pela princesa. Ela era inteligente e bonita, era ainda mais gentil do que podia imaginar. Ela lhe emprestava o colo, quando o dragão ficava enjoado por se locomover em invenções diabólicas como carruagens ou trens, e acariciava seus cabelos tentando lhe acalmar... E quando estavam em queda livre, ela sempre amortecia suas quedas com os grandes peitos fofinhos..._

_Ela sorria de maneira tão brilhante, que o Dragão conseguia enxergar realmente o sol. Ela cheirava bem e tudo nela lhe fazia se sentir em casa._

_Ela era escandalosa, é verdade, também era estranha e tinha um chute capaz de manda-lo para outra galáxia, mas era sem dúvidas a companheira perfeita para o Dragão mais forte de todos._

_Com ela a seu lado, o Dragão cuspidor de fogo sabia que tinha encontrado tudo o que precisava._

_Sem ela, ele sabia que não tinha nada, porque, quem consegue viver sem o sol? ... É isso que a princesa representava para o Dragão, ela era seu sol. E ele sempre pertenceria a ela, como um espírito guerreiro”._

Lucy sentiu o coração falhar com aquela afirmação... Será que ele realmente queria dizer o que ela tinha entendido?

_“Sabe Luce, eu e Happy sentimos sua falta. Sentimos falta de dormir na sua casa, dos seus gritos escandalosos, dos seus sorrisos, da sua comida, do carinho que você faz no meu cabelo quando estou dormindo e do seu calor, que é parecido com o meu._

_Sinto muito se não percebi que você me amava da mesma maneira que seus livros românticos dizem. Achei que ter você ao meu lado para sempre fosse o suficiente. Você é o meu sol, Luce, é tudo que eu preciso. Desde que você chegou há Guilda meus dias são mais divertidos e eu não quero perder isso._

_Espero que consiga me perdoar._

_Com amor, Natsu.”_

Quando terminou a sua leitura, Lucy já não conseguia conter as lágrimas... Lágrimas de alegria, lágrimas de emoção.

Sorrindo, ela concluiu que Natsu gostava dela.

Natsu escreveu um romance para ela.

Natsu confessou seus sentimentos.

Parecia tão fora da realidade que Lucy teve que se beliscar para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

Depois de tudo que passaram, todas as perdas, todos os sorrisos, todo sacrifício... Depois de Lucy achar que ela e Natsu nunca existiriam como um casal, ele se declara com aquela carta, tão infantil quanto sincera... Tão apaixonada.

Sim, apaixonada. Cada palavrinha demonstrava o amor do mago do fogo por ela.

— Plue, o Natsu me ama. — Disse sem esconder o grande sorriso ao olhar para seu espírito amigo, imensamente feliz por ser correspondida.

— Bem, claro que me ama, quem resistiria a meu charme, não é? — Questionou de maneira mais confiante e até mesmo, convencida.

— E-eu preciso falar com ele. — Decidiu imediatamente, com pressa de encontrar seu amado.

Em um solavanco levantou-se da cama, afastou as lágrimas de alegria e deixou seu apartamento a procura do mago de fogo. _Seu mago do fogo_ , porque foi isso que ele escreveu isso em sua carta/declaração/romance. Pertencia a ela como um de seus espíritos.

Correu para a o lar do mago do fogo, desejando encontra-lo. Bateu apressadamente na porta de Natsu, uma, duas, três... Parecia uma desesperada. E de fato estava. Tanto tempo esperando Natsu se declarar, tanto tempo esperando um sinal de sentimento além da amizade... Agora precisava olha-lo e dizer o quanto gostou daqueles garranchos, abraça-lo e dar a ele algumas dicas de enredo, porque o dele estava muito piegas.

Do outro lado, Natsu ouviu o bater desesperado em sua porta e julgou que era alguma emergência, não vestiu a camisa, não arrumou o cabelo... Apenas abriu a porta para o desesperado, ou desesperada. 

Quando viu Lucy, seu coração quase parou de nervosismo... O que será que aconteceu com ela para lhe visitar tão tarde?

— Luce? — Questionou sem esconder a surpresa com a presença de sua amada a sua frente.

— E-eu li seu romance. — Explicou tentando soar mais confiante do que realmente estava.

_“Ah, era isso?”_

Suspirou aliviado. Mas um novo temor lhe atingiu, será que ela gostou? Ou será que ela detestou e veio pessoalmente lhe matar?

— E então... V-você gostou?

Era um péssimo romance, mas Lucy sabia que tinha todo o carinho do mago do fogo, um carinho que era só para ela.

— Você é um péssimo romancista, Natsu. — Afirmou de maneira natural e sincera.

Naquele momento a pouca esperança de Natsu se esvaiu. Ela deve ter detestado sua história.

_Deveria ter mencionado o apetite de Dragão..._

Lastimou-se internamente por não tê-la elogiado da maneira como Mira lhe sugeriu.

— Ah. — Murmurou cabisbaixo, esperando pelo possível chute que viria a seguir.

— Mas eu adorei, é o melhor romance que eu já li! — Afirmou lançando-se nos braços do Dragon Slayer para abraça-lo.

Natsu sorriu retribuindo o gesto, mas coçou a nuca sem entender.

_Como pode ser ruim e ela ter gostado? Definitivamente, Luce é estranha!_

Antes que pudesse questiona-la, Lucy aproximou lentamente seus rostos e selou os lábios aos do mago de fogo, iniciando um beijo tímido, mas cheio de sentimentos.

Natsu ficou momentaneamente estático, corado pelo ato íntimo... Sentia Lucy esfregar a boca na sua e não sabia o que fazer. Tentou beija-la uma vez, quando foi desafiado, mas Lucy lhe enganou e acabou beijando Happy.

Agora seus lábios estavam colados aos dela e o Dragon Slayer sentia a necessidade de descobrir mais sobre aquele gesto de afeto. Fechou os olhos, levou a mãos a cintura de Lucy e correspondeu-a, deixando que seus instintos guiassem o beijo.

De inicio pareciam desengonçados, mas não demorou muito para conseguirem uma boa sincronia... Sentiam o corpo arder, o estomago agitar, os lábios formigarem. Eram sensações novas para ambos, mas não podiam negar, era bom... Era absurdamente bom beijar quem se ama!

Infelizmente — _para ambos_ — foram interrompidos pela falta de ar e quando cessaram o beijo, Natsu ousou perguntar:

— Ei, Luce, isso significa juntos para sempre? — Questionou ingenuamente, afoito demais para esperar o ar voltar a seus pulmões. 

Lucy sorriu com a pergunta, mas confirmou com um simples aceno.

— Para sempre, Natsu. — Sussurrou colando suas testas, mirando-o fixamente e acariciando com o polegar a bochecha de seu amado. — _Todo o sempre!_

Quando ouviu a confirmação de Lucy, Natsu abriu o maior e mais iluminado sorriso que tinha, fazendo a Maga Celestial tremer em suas terminações nervosas. Ela sempre perdia o folego quando o via sorrindo. E agora, aquele sorriso era seu, para sempre _seu_. 


End file.
